Problem: In this Number Wall, you add the numbers next to each other and write the sum in the block directly above the two numbers. Which number will be the block labeled '$n$'? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(8,0)--(8,2)--(0,2)--cycle);
draw((2,0)--(2,2));
draw((4,0)--(4,2));
draw((6,0)--(6,2));
draw((1,2)--(7,2)--(7,4)--(1,4)--cycle);
draw((3,2)--(3,4));
draw((5,2)--(5,4));
draw((2,4)--(2,6)--(6,6)--(6,4)--cycle);
draw((4,4)--(4,6));
draw((3,6)--(3,8)--(5,8)--(5,6));
label("$n$",(1,1));
label("4",(3,1));
label("8",(5,1));
label("7",(7,1));
label("15",(6,3));
label("46",(4,7));
[/asy]
Answer: Filling in the squares from the bottom of the pyramid to the top, we have the following:  [asy]
draw((0,0)--(8,0)--(8,2)--(0,2)--cycle);
draw((2,0)--(2,2));
draw((4,0)--(4,2));
draw((6,0)--(6,2));
draw((1,2)--(7,2)--(7,4)--(1,4)--cycle);
draw((3,2)--(3,4));
draw((5,2)--(5,4));
draw((2,4)--(2,6)--(6,6)--(6,4)--cycle);
draw((4,4)--(4,6));
draw((3,6)--(3,8)--(5,8)--(5,6));
label("$n$",(1,1));
label("4",(3,1));
label("8",(5,1));
label("7",(7,1));
label("$n+4$",(2,3));
label("12",(4,3));
label("15",(6,3));
label("$n+16$",(3,5));
label("27",(5,5));
label("46",(4,7));
[/asy] Since the two blocks directly under the top block $46$ say $n+16$ and $27$, we know that $(n+16)+27=46$. Solving this equation, we have that $n=\boxed{3}$.